Lady Ariana
by WideAwake94
Summary: When i first arrived to the king's court i was never prepared for what happened me . This is my story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

I was sitting in our beautiful garden, enjoying the fresh air when I saw our maid coming towards me with a letter and gave it to me "thank you, you may leave." I opened it.

" My dearest daughter I am pleased to inform you that everything is going well for me in the royal court as the king's adviser and that your mother and I recently decided that you well both join me in the king's court in a few days So start your preparations, I look forward seeing you and your mother.

With love, Your father Lord Nicklaus Blackwell."

* * *

"Mother what is it I hear about is moving to King Henry's court?" I asked "Well since his job as the king's adviser is looking promising we have agreed that you and I will join him is there a problem?" she asked "No, not at all mother, am simply surprised that's all, when do we leave? ". "In two days, so start preparing".

Quickly after that I went to my room and started preparing.


	2. Arriving to the court

when we arrived I could see my father waiting for us when we got out from the carriage my mother quickly went to embrace him. " It's been a while " he simply stated and smiled towards me I returned the smile and hugged him " I have missed you father " I said while hugging him " I have missed you as well you must be tired let me show you to where you'll be staying" and started to lead the way. After we arrived at my room I put my belongings at the room "Ariana there's a masquerade ball this evening I already arranged a dress for you one of the maids will bring it to you shortly". "very well father, thank you" and kissed his Cheek.

After he left I arranged my everything and sat on the bed to rest I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know there's a knock at my door. "come in" and got up a maid came in carrying the must beautiful dress I have ever seen. "the dress your father send you my lady" she quickly said and bawd. I thanked her and she helped me put in the dress she told me her name is Jane.

After I put the dress with the help of Jane I put on my mask and after a while my father came with my mother both well dressed and my father started to lead us towards the hall were the ball was held we arrived after a short walk my father and mother went ahead and started dancing I started to look around and saw the king sitting with his queen Anne and some others he turned his head and I quickly turned my head towards my parents dancing they looked happy and I couldn't help but smile at the site of them. " My lady may I have this dance ? " a voice came beside I turned and saw it was one of the men who were beside the king. " yes you may , my lord " And gave him my hand and let him lead to the dance floor and started dancing " your new here aren't you ? I don't remember seeing you around here " he asked me " Yes I am new here " I answered " may I know your name ? " he asked with a smile " I'm afraid not my lord, after all this is a masquerade ball and the whole purpose is to be unknown " answered back laughing and he too started laughing " I like you, you know how to laugh " he said while laughing . the dance ended and we both parted way's I was ready to retire for the night but before I got a chance someone grabbed my hand gently " May I have this dance, my lady ? " someone asked I heard some gasps when I turned around I saw it was the king I quickly bawd " yes you may, your majesty " and started to dance with him I felt little butterflies but ignored them " your new here " he stated " yes I am, your majesty " I answered " you're the daughter of my adviser Blackwell aren't you ? " he asked " yes I am, your majesty " I answered " what's your name? " he asked " Ariana, your majesty " a answered him "such a beautiful name for such pretty face " he said I couldn't help but blush a little " thank you, your majesty " soon the dance ended " I look forward seeing you again lady Ariana " he said and kissed my hand " I as well your majesty " and bawd and started to walk towards my mother who looked completely shocked and I couldn't help but smile at her face and saw that my father was talking to the king " shall we mother ? " I asked while smiling " soon your father asked us to wait for him" she answered I stood next to her and waited and soon father joined us and we started walking towards our room's " what did the king wanted father? " I asked him " he asked about you " he answered me smiling " oh, what about? " I asked " he wanted to know if you were married or promised to someone " he said " why ? " I asked annoyed a little " I believe you caught his eyes and maybe his heart my beloved daughter " he simply answered.

* * *

Hopefully you are enjoying my story please preview and comment if you want me to continua this story :)


	3. courted by the king

The next morning Jane woke me up

"_my lady it's morning and your father wanted you to join him for a walk in the gardens_" she informed me

"_will my mother be joining us as well?_" I asked "_no my lady_" she answered I got up and took a bath and dressed

"_can you show me the way to the gardens?_" I asked I didn't want to get lost " _of course my lady, this way_" and

started to lead me towards the garden when we arrived I saw my father waiting "_thank you Jane_" I thanked

her "_my lady_" she bawd and quickly left and I went to my father "_morning father_" I said "_morning Ariana_" he

replayed with a smile "_shall we?_" he said and extended his arm towards the garden "_we shall_" I answered

smiling we started walking through the garden and the view was amazing I noticed that was father was deep

in thought "_are you well father?_" I asked concerned "_yes, I am just thinking_" he answered "_About what if I might _

_ask?_" I asked him "_the king_" he simply answered "_What about him?_" I asked intrigued "_just the way he kept _

_looking at you_" he said "_what do you mean father?_" I asked "_I think that the king May start courting you and _

_that troubles my mind_" he said "_even if he did Father am not one of those who will fall at his feet you and _

_mother Thought me better than that_" I answered him "_I guess we have_" he Said and laughs and I joined him

laughing too and continued our Walk when one I assumed one of his assistants came towards our Father with

a letter and whispered something to my father I watched Them curies about what they were talking about the

assistant gave my Father the letter and left my father turned to me "_am afraid I have to deliver This letter to _

_Lady Mary would you accompany me?_" He asked "_why not_" I answered I followed him towards were Lady Mary

Was staying when we arrived I saw her sitting in a chair deep In though and the look in her eyes made my

heart heavy and then she nudists us and gets up "_my lady a letter arrived from your mother_" my father told her

and hands her the letter she quickly reads it and you could see the relief in her eyes "_thank you lord nicKlaus_"

she said with a smile "_who is you company?_" she asked wile looking at me "_my daughter Ariana_" my father

answered her "_pleasure to finally meet your father told me a lot about you_" she said to me smiling "_glad to _

_finally meet you too he told great thong about you_" I answered smiling too "_would you like to join me?_" she

asked "_of course lady Mary_" she went back to sitting down "_well have lovely day, I'll go ask your mother for a walk_"

my father said and left. I sat in the chair in front of Mary "_how are you Lady Mary?_" asked her concerned "_I've _

_been better_" she answered with a sad smile I leaned forward a little and grabbed her hand "_my father told me _

_about your mother I'm so sorry about what happened to her she didn't deserve it I'm sorry about what you _

_had to go through_" I said to her and gabbed her hand "_thank for your kind words, lady Ariana_" she said to me and

squeezed my hand and I saw a tear roll down her cheek I stood and went to her a wiped her tear and smiled

to her "_it's too much of a beautiful day to be crying lady Mary would you like a walk in the garden?_" I asked her

"_lovely idea_" she said laughing and we both got up and went to the gardens for a walk

"_do you want to go to pray?_" she asked "_yes_" I answered and she led us to church we arrived and sat down

and began our prayers I don't how long we were there but I saw Jane walking towards us "_lady Ariana your _

_father told me to inform you that you'll be eating lunch with the king, I'm supposed to accompany you to the _

_dining hal_l" she said "_very well_" I said to her "_I had a wonderful time lady Mary how about we play card _

_tomorrow?_" I asked her smiling "_I would love to, all make sure to prepare the cards_" she answered laughing I

hugged her and went with Jane I saw both of my parent's waiting for me "_sorry for keeping you waiting_" I

apologized "_No worry's honey we just arrived as well_" my mother told me my father nodded agreeing "_how _

_was your day with Mary?_" my father asked "_it was fun, I'm meting her tomorrow again to play card_" I told him

smiling "_I'm glad to hear that both of you are getting along just don't mention it in front of the queen she hates _

_lady Mary_" he said to me "_very well father_" and we went inside the dining hall and I saw the king and queen

sitting at the head of the table you could see that the queen was pregnant about five or sixth month the king

nudist us and smile "_ah nicklaus come sit_" and pointed to three empty chairs who were next to his my father sat

next to him and than my mother and than me I noticed that I sat next to someone I smiled at him and he

intrudes himself "_Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk_" "_Lady Ariana, daughter of nickluas Blackwell"_ I said "_found _

_you_" he said laughing I was confused "_what?_" I asked he only continued to laugh "_My lord, after all this is a _

_masquerade ball and the whole purpose is to be unknown_" he answered laughing I couldn't help but to start

laughing a little "_I guess you have, my lord_" I said I turned and stated eating "_nickluas I want you and your _

_family to join me tomorrow for hunting what to you say?_" the king asked at this point I stopped eating and

looked at the king and my father waiting for his answer as well "_I see why not your majesty_" my father told him

"_excellent_" the king said smiling and looked at me I returned the smile and continued eating after everyone

was done eating I thought of taking a nap maybe but of course I didn't got far "_care to join me for a walk lady _

_Ariana?_" the king asked me I could see the queen looking at me with hate and went back looking at the king

who offered me a smile "_of course your majesty_" I answered him he took my hand and led me through the

castle I was admiring a painting so that I didn't noticed the king intense gaze on me "_it's beautiful_" I said

admiring the painting "_yes it is_" he said while looking at me I turned to look at him and saw him looking at me

"_not as beautiful as you are_" he said to me with a smile "_is that so your majesty_" I said laughing he started

laughing too he then tuned serious "_I want to start courting you, lady Ariana_" he suddenly said "_may I say _

_something first your majesty?_" I asked "_yes you may_" he answered "_I'm very flattered but I decline your _

_majesty_" I answered him he looked completely shocked but not angry "_why not if I may ask?_" he said "_simple _

_your majesty I'm not one of those women here, I may be not as high at the court to be your wife but I'm not _

_that low like those women to sleep with you_" I stated "_have a lovely after noon your majesty_" I said and bawd

and turned to leave but before I got the chance he grabbed my hand "_I appreciate your honesty lady Ariana _

_but one way or another I intend to win your heart as you have won mine_" he said and kissed my hand and let

me go my heart was pounding so fast but I ignored it and went to find my father I found him at his work office

and rushed in "_father I have something to tell you_" I said fast he pointed at the sit and told me to sit "_what is _

_Ariana?_" he asked "_you were right the king just told a few minutes ago to court me_" I answered him he left

what he was doing and turned his attention to me "_what did you tell him?_" he asked "_I told him no of course_" I

answered my father looked completely shocked "_and what happened than?_" he asked "_He told me he wont stop _

_until he will win my heart as I won his_" my father sat down and took a deep breath "_listen to what I'm bout _

_to tell you Ariana the king's marriage with Anne is falling apart and if he is serious about courting you I want you to _

_accept your mother will agree too with me_" he said "_but father.._" he didn't gave me a chance to finish "_no listen to _

_me you are the opposite of queen Anne, you are what the king needs_" he answered seriously "_are you sure father?_" I asked "_yes, I have never been sure at anything in my life_" he said "_if you say so father, when to be prepared tomorrow?_" I asked

"_morning_" he answered "_when will we return?_" I asked again "_around noon I suppose why?_" he asked "_I said to _

_lady Mary that I will play cards with her tomorrow_" I answered "_I guess I'll send Jane to tell her that I will join her in _

_after noon_" I added my father nodded in agreement "_well I guess I'll leave perhaps spent time with mother before _

_dinner_" I said and kissed his cheek and went to my mother's room on my way there I saw Jane and stopped

her "_Jane I want you to inform lady Mary that I'll join her tomorrow after noon_" I told her "_very well, my lady_" and

she left I arrived at my mother's room and saw her reading a book "_mother how are you?_" I asked hoer "_good, _

_very good_" she answered with a smile I went and sat next to her and told her what I told my father and he was

right she did agree with "_oh, my beautiful daughter I'm happy for you_" she said and hugged me "but I didn't do

anything" I said confused she said and went back to sitting after a while a maid told us that we will be joining

the king for dinner "_go change your dress_" my mother told me so I went to my room and changed into another

dress and than I heard a knock on the door "_come in_" and the door opened and a man came in holding the

most beautiful necklace "_a gift from the king my lady, he requested that you'll wear it this evening_" he told me

"_thank you, and tell your majesty I'm grateful for this gift_" he nodded and left I picked the necklace and put it and

went towards the dining hall I met my parent's on the way and started to walk with them of course they nodes

the necklace "_where did the necklace came from?_" my mother asked "_the king sent it to me_" I answered smiling I

already started to fall for him I couldn't stop thinking about his blue eyes "_ah, I see_" my father said laughing we

soon arrived and sat down I nudist the king looking at me and he saw that I was indeed wearing the necklace

he smiled to me I returned the smile and after everyone finished eating I got up and started to walk to my

room I almost arrived when suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me in the corner and I saw it was the king

"_can I kiss you?_" he simply asked my heart started pounding..

* * *

New chapter hope you liked it .


	4. My love

"_I don't think that it a good idea, My king_" I whispered looking at his eyes "_Than don't think_" and leaned to kiss me I closed my eyes and felt his lips they were so soft after hesitating a little I kissed back after the kiss he leaned his head on my forehead "_Good night, Ari_" he told me "_Good night your majesty_" I answered him "_Henry_" he said "what?" I asked "_Call me Henry_" he told me and kissed me again and left I stood there trying to catch my breath after a few moments I ran to my room and changed to night gown and went to bed with a smile on my face.

The next day the I woke up before the maid came I prepared and went to the garden to wait I was standing there thinking about Henry when suddenly someone grabbed me and I shrieked startled and a laughter filled my ear's and I saw it was Henry "_It's not funny you scared me_" I said with my heart still hammering he only continued to laugh I scowled finally he stopped laughing and looked at me "_My apologies, Lady Ariana_" he told me and I smiled at him he came forward and moved a hair from my face gazing at me "_What?_" he didn't say anything only smiled at me we stood there a moment looking at each other not knowing that the queen was glaring at us from far "_Where are we going?_" I asked him "_It's a surprise_" he answered smirking and took my hand and led us to the stables where my parent's and Charles were waiting "_Found her_" he told them we all went up the horses and started to ride where the man would hunt. My father shot down a few bird's Charles too and Henry a few rabbit's after that hunting we went back to the castle Henry kissed my hand "_I look forward meeting you this evening_" and left.

* * *

Few week's passed and we continued meeting each other secretly and steeling kisses whenever we could a like that and each day I fell even more in love with him he also send away Lady Mary for not seeing him as head of the church and not excepting that her mother's marriage to him was void I missed Lady Mary dearly but didn't talked to him about it.

I was currently standing inside the tent worried Henry was about to compete. When I turned around I saw him standing there looking at me "_Your majesty_" I bawd "_Lady Ariana_" and he waved his hand telling everyone leave and they quickly left "_I didn't see you out there I though you didn't come_" he told me cupping my cheek "_I almost didn't_" I answered to him truly "_I glad you did_" he said "_When is your turn?_" I asked him "_I'm next_" I took a deep breath and held his hand's "_Be careful_" I whispered and then reached and took my bracelet and gave it to him "_For __Luck_" I told him and kissed him. "_Thank you_" he whispered against my lips then my forehead and left. I stood there I don't know how long waiting for him suddenly they were shouts heard and Jane came running in "_It's the king_" she stayed with me "_How badly?_" I asked scared "_Bad_" I started to take deep breath and calmed my self and ran to my room and started praying. And so I did a few day's my father told me that his leg was hurt but other than that he was fine it's been two day's and I was worried sick so was the queen suddenly Jane came in looking pale "_What happened?_" I asked her "The _queen, she… she lost her baby... it was a boy_" she said out of breath I looked at her shocked "_Oh god_" and sat down and guilt filled me in I was so happy with the king I didn't stop to think how it would affect her I knew that she knew about me and Henry but I chose to ignored her "_My lady, are you alright?_" Jane asked me "_I think so_" and picked up a paper and wrote what happened to Mary "_Send this letter to Lady Mary_" I said she nodded and took the letter from me and left. I was walking across the room when someone knocked on my door "_Come in_" when the door opened I saw It was Henry he came in and closed the door they were tear's in his eyes I went to him and hugged him "_I'm so sorry_" I whispered against him he tightened his hug and we stood there fir a while and he pulled away and looked at me I brushed my fingers on my cheek and he leaned to my hand and sighed with eyes closed "_Thank you for being here_" he told me "_Any time_" and leaned my forehead against him "_You should rest you look __worn out_" I told him concerned "_I'm fine_" he insisted "_It's all right I'll see you tomorrow_" he sighed nodding "_Tomorrow_" he repeated and I smiled and he kissed me goodbye and left. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day Jane woke me up and I took a bath and dressed Jane told me that the king was waiting for me at the rose garden when I arrived I saw him standing there looking at the roses deep in thought and then he Noticed me "_Lady Ariana_" and held his hand to me I bawd and took his hand "What were you thinking about?" I asked him "_Nothing important_" he replayed shortly and led me to sit on the bench "_How is your leg?_" I asked concerned "_Better_" and kissed my hand and held my face and smiled at me "_I don't know what I would do with out_" he told me sincerely I couldn't help but smile too he leaned in and kissed me "_You don't know how much I'm longing to call you my queen_" he said I frowned "_What about you queen, Anne?_" I asked confused "_Let's not talk about her now_" and kissed me again. The next word's that came put of his mouth took my breath away "_I love you Ari_" .


	5. Adultery, Incest and Areason

A week has passed and everything started to get back to normal. I reached my father's room and went inside and saw him walking around again "_Father?_" I asked curios he lifted his head and saw me "_Ah, Ari hoe are you?_" he asked me "Good" and sat down in the chair and spent some time with him. on the way to my room I saw the queen coming in my direction she glared at me while passing I bowed to her when she stopped in front of me "_Lady Ariana_" she said "_Your majesty_" I answered her not making eye contact she looked at me for a moment and left I let out a deep sigh and returned my room uneasily I didn't know what I was doing anymore I mean is this how it's going to be? I know I love Henry but I was tired from all the secret sneaking around and all of that "_My Lady, its time for supper_" Jane told me I was lying on the bed "_I'm not feeling well so I won't be joining for supper_" I lied to her and turned my back to her "_All right feel better my lady_" and left I tried to fall asleep but my mind was racing with thought's.

Henry's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table with Anne at my side my eyes immediately started to look for Ariana at the table but I saw that she wasn't here I felt Anne garb my hand squeezing it I turned to look at her annoyed she smiled at me but I ignored it and started eating thinking about Ariana after supper we went to hall for dancing but I didn't join Anne lately roomers were passing that Anne wasn't faithful to me so I stayed hidden to see if they were true I was standing from a distance hidden across the corner with Charles behind me I could see Anne dancing in front of the new musician Mark Smeaton "_look at how she's dancing, do you still not believe the whispers?_" Charles asked me I continued to look at her and I turned to Charles seeing enough "_start an investigation_" and left him there I was concerned about Ariana so I headed to her room to see hoe she is I reached her room and knocked on her door and waited playing with her bracelet nervous "_Come in_" I heard her beautiful voice I opened the door and went inside. She was standing in front of the window looking through it. she turned to look at me and saw me "_Henry?_" she looked confused "_Shouldn't you be at the celebration's?_" she finished "_Yes, but you weren't there so I didn't see the point_" I answered her "_Henry you didn't have to leave because of me_" she said shaking her head "_But I wanted to_" and went over to where she was standing and stood in front of her "_I wanted to be with you_" I told her looking into her gorges eyes she smiled a little smile and I leaned my forehead against her and closed my eyes breathing in her scent and sight in comfort "_Have I told recently how much I love you?_" I murmured and kissed her lips and heard her giggle which made me smile "_Once or twice_" she said giggling "_Then I love for the third time_" and kissed her again and we stood there for a while holding each other and I thought about Anne if the investigations will show that she is indeed guilty she will be charged adultery and my marriage to her will be void like Catharine which died a few days ago I've been told I could finally marry Ariana "_What are you thinking about?_" Ari asked me "None _of your concern my love, I should go I'll see you tomorrow_" and kissed her goodbye.

Ariana's P.O.V

After Henry left I collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep. A few days passed which I spent avoiding Henry I felt bad but I just needed time for myself.

Jane woke me up "_Good morning my lady, a letter arrived for you from lady Mary_" and gave me a letter and left I took a bath, dressed and sat down to read the letter which only made me sad Catharine had passed away and Mary was devastated I wrote her back word of comfort and sent the letter. I went outside to get some fresh air and saw my mother sitting on the bench reading a book I joined her and sat next to her "_How are you?_" she asked me concerned when she saw my sad face "_I'm fine_" I answered her "_No you're not, what on your mind?_" she insisted "_Nothing for you to worry about mother I'll be fine_" I finished "_Is it about the Queen Anne ?_" she asked me "_What do you mean?_" I asked confused "_Henry didn't tell you?_" she asked "_I haven't seen him this passed few days what has happened?_" at this point I didn't know what to think "_Something happened to the Queen?_" I asked "_No, nothing happened to her but your father told me that Henry started an investigation against Queen Anne they are rumors that the queen isn't being faithful to him_" she explained to me "_Oh my god_" I was completely shocked my mother putted her hand on mine in comfort "_You should go rest you look __completely exhausted_" I simply nodded kissed her cheek and went to my room when I got there I saw that a few gourds were moving all my personal belongings "_What are you doing?_" I asked one of them alarmed he turned and looked at me "_The king ordered the all of your belongings will be transferred into the Royal_ _quarters_ " and nodded his head and continued "But_… but_" I was frustrated I didn't understand what was happening.

I was looking for Henry when I saw Charles I went over to him "_Your Grace_" I greeted him "_My lady_" he answered back he saw my face expression "_Is it about your belongings being transferred?_" he guessed "_Yes_" I hissed "_What is happening?_" I finished frustrated "_The Queen is being executed so__ the King requested that you will be moved to the Royal_ _quarters_" he answered immediately I forgot all my anger "_What?_" I asked completely shocked "_Yes, she was found guilty adultery__, incest and treason_" he answered "_Incest?_" I asked shocked "_Yes, with her own brother_" he answered with a disgusted expression "_Oh god_" I didn't know what to say "_My lady_" Charles continued "_The King told me to tell you that after the executed__ of Queen Anne he intends marry you_" after he said that my breath caught in my thought and I fainted.

* * *

New Chapter ! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Auther note

Hey it's me I hope so far you are enjoying the story. Any way I'm in a dilemma I don't know If I should make Ariana and Henry have twins or just one? Tell what you think I don't know what to choose…


	7. All is well again Re posted

I felt something wet on my face and when I opened my eyes I saw Jane putting a wet cloth on my forehead when she that I was awake a relief washed over her face "_My lady I was so worried._" "_How are you feeling?_" she asked "Fine_, can you give me water?_" she nodded and got up and said something to the other maid who quickly left Jane went to the table and filled a glass of water and brought it to me "_The king was so worried when Sir Brandon told him that you fainted he came to see you_" Jane informed me "_When was that?_" I asked her sitting up "_Yesterday, you were asleep for a day_" then I remembered what Charles told me "_Queen Anne, what happened to her Jane?_" I asked urgently "_My lady you are still week you shouldn't worry yourself about…_" I cut her off "_Tell me!_" I demanded "_She was sent to the tower of London, she will be executed in four days_" she answered me in a whisper I didn't know what to say I was to stunned to manage any words suddenly my mother came in running she rushed over me and gave me kiss and hugged me "_I was so worried_" she whispered to me still hugging me "_I'll leave call me if you need anything_" Jane told me and left me with my mother "_Are you feeling better?_" she asked checking my forehead "_Yes mother I was stressed and when Lord Brandon told me the news I guess it was the height_" I explained her and she nodded understanding "_How is the King?_" I asked her "_His fine, concerned about you_" she answered "_Mother I can't be with him anymore_" I told her "_I fell like I stole him from Queen Anne and he chose to believe the rumors so that he could rid of her_" she was about to answer when suddenly the door opened and Henry came in looking relieved and saw my mother sitting with me "_Lady Sophia_" he nodded his head my mother got up and bawd "_Your Majesty_" she turned back to me "_I'll go tell your father that you are better_" and left me alone with Henry.

"_I'm glad to see that you're awake_" he told me "_Henry_" I started "_shh_" he cut me off and walked over to me and sat on the bed and held my face "_I missed you_" and kissed me passionately and leaned his forehead against mine I closed my eyes relaxing against him "_I've been told about Anne by Lord Brandon_" I told him "_I know" _he stated "_Did he also tell you what I intended to do?_" he asked me "_Yes, but don't you think you're rushing? I don't know if I can marry you a few days after you killed she was your Queen_" I answered him he got up angrily "_Don't you dare defend her she betrayed me, and proven guilty!_" he shouted angrily at me I got up too angry too "_She loved you! And I think because you fell in love with me you believed everything they told you against I don't believe that she is guilty! She loved you as much as I do I saw it in her eyes!_" I shouted back "_Is that what you will do to me when you bore of me too?_" I finished suddenly he slapped me I looked at him shocked holding my cheek regret filled his face washing away the anger on his face "_Get out!_" I told him firmly trying not to cry "_Ari_" he started but I repeated again he lowered his head and left I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was following the guard who lead me to the cell they put Anne into I still don't know why I came here I guess I needed to apologize to her. Finally we arrived "Queen _Anne lady Blackwell is here to see you_" the guard told her "_Is she now_" Anne answered appearing "_Can you give us a moment_" I told the guard who nodded and left "_Came to see me rot?_" she asked me coldly "_No, I actually came to apologize this Is all my __fault I stole Henry from you and I think he chose to believe the accusations_" I answered her "_So you don't believe all the accusations against me?_" she asked me shocked "_No, heavens no, I know you loved Henry more than anything but I came in and ruined that I'm so sorry_" I told her tear's rolling down my face "Everything's my fault" I finished she reached her arm throw the bars and grabbed my hands and Squeezed them "_It's alright I forgive you, I'm glad that he fell on love with you, you truly are a good person_, _I only have two thing to ask you_" she told me "_Anything_" I told her "_Take care of my Elizabeth, and I want you to be here when they_ _execute me please I want you there with me"_ she said "_If that is your wish I will be there_" I answered her "Thank _you_" I Squeezed her hands and left back to court.

It was her execution her and I was standing in the crowd when Anne stood on the stage and looked at everyone and her eyes found mine and smiled sadly at me I returned her a sad smile to she told her last word's but I didn't hear them tears ran down my eyes like a waterfall she sat on her knees praying everyone kneeled to paying for her soul I was on my knees to paying and her eyes met mine again and held gaze when something caught her gaze just then I saw the executioner lifted his sword I swung it I closed my eyes not able to look and turned my head I quickly got up and left not able to be there anymore. By the time I got back to court all my tears dried I wanted to meet Elizabeth so I went where she was staying and saw Lady Brayn who looked surprised "_Lady Brayn I was wondering if I could spend some time with Elizabeth?_" she nodded "_Yes, she is in her room right this way_" and started to lead the way when we reached her room we saw her playing with dolls lady brayn left and I sat with Elizabeth "_Hello_" I told her "_Hello_" she greeted back "_Can I play with you?_" I asked her she nodded and gave me one of her dolls.

I spent the next day's avoiding Henry he send me flower's everyday as a sorry I missed him but I needed time. I was currently standing in one of the halls with my mother chatting when we saw Henry coming in our direction we bowed to him. Henry took my hand and made me stand back and looked at me "_Join me for a walk_" and extended his hand I nodded and took his hand "_Your Majesty_" he took my hands and we started walking and he led to an empty room "_I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have __release__d my anger on you_" he told me "_I accept your apology_" I answered him he held my hands in his "_I missed you_" he whispered "_I missed you too_" I whispered back and he leaned in for a kiss "_Do you still want to be my wife?_" he asked against my lips "_Yes, but let's wait for a week at least_" I answered him "_Anything for you_" he told me and grinned he picked me up and twirled me around smiling.

* * *

It was our wedding day and I was standing in the church in front of the bishop waiting for Henry to arrive "_Ariana_" I heard Henry say beside me "_Your Majesty_" I bowed a little and grabbed his hand and he stood next to me in front of the bishop who started the ceremony.

After the ceremony I was sitting with Henry and people were dancing around us I spotted Lord Brandon and his wife I smiled happy for him when I turned to look at him I saw that he was looking at me I smiled at him and he returned the smile and kissed my hand "_Care to dance?_" he asked me "_Sure_" I answered and we got up everyone stopped dancing and looked at us the music stopped to Henry led me down the little steps and backed down a little and mentioned with his hand to the musicians to start playing again "_Music_!" he shouted and we started dancing we moved in the circle dancing and laughing and then the dance ended Henry was holding my hand when little papers of red and white flew on us, it was beautiful everyone clapped to us I smiled at all of them and Henry kissed my hand overjoyed.

I was currently in front of the bishop who was blessing me after he finished I got back on my feet and thanked him when one of them said "_His Majesty the King_" he stood in front of me and bowed "_My lovely wife_" he greeted me with a smile "_My lovely husband_" I replayed to him smiling too "_leave us_" he said waving his hand and everyone bowed and left Jane smiled at me lastly and closed the door. I could only say that it was the best night of my life.

The day after tomorrow I was standing in the hall at the celebration which was held and talking to my mother when Henry came over to me and held my hand excusing me from my mother "_I want you to meet someone, but your father told met that you already know her_" he told me and pointed to a direction and I saw Lady Mary and a huge grin spread on my face when I rushed towards her she did the same when we reached each other I hugged her fiercely and held her face with tears in my eyes she was at the same state "_I can't believe you're here, I missed you!_" I told her holding her face smiling with tears in my eyes "_I missed you as well_" she answered and I pulled her back for another hug when I opened my eyes I saw Henry looking at us smiling "_I love you_" I mouthed to. I was lying in bed with Henry painting figures on his bare chest "_Will Lady Mary stay at court?_" I asked and lifted my head to look at him "_Why? Do you wish her to stay?_" I nodded "_Yes, it will make me very happy she's a dear friend who is like a sister to me if she will leave I will miss her dearly_" I answered him truly he looked thoughtful for a moment and looked back at me "_I'll consider it deeply for you then_" I nodded knowing it was the best I could get from him but I wasn't complaining at least he considered it he leaned in to kiss me and one thing led to another.

I was standing in one of the room's when Henry came in with a man I recognized "_My Queen_" he greeted me with bow so did the other man "_Queen Ariana may I introduce you to Imperial Ambassador Eustace Chapuys_" I bowed my head to him "_Your Excellency_" I greeted him "_Your Majesty_" he bowed to me "_I'll leave you both to talk_" Henry told us and left the room Ambassador Eustace looked at me "_May I start by congratulate you and the king on your marriage and say that I hope will be a wonderful and productive and of course a happy_ _marriage_" he finished "_Thank you your Excellency_" I thanked him "_I've been told that you are a very dear person to Mary_" he stated "_Yes I am your Excellency_" I answered him he nodded "_Then you most know what a precious jewel she he is your Majesty_" he said "_Yes I do_" I answered him not knowing where this conversation was headed "_If you are truly a peace maker like I've been told then I urge you to ask of the king to reconcile with his eldest daughter and perhaps who knows she will be like a daughter to you_" he told me seriously "_I'll try my best your_ _Excellency_" and we stood there looking at each other for a moment when Henry came back inside and putted his hand on Ambassador Eustace "_Shall we?_" he asked him and the Ambassador nodded and left the room Henry looked at me and bowed "_Ariana_" and left after the Ambassador I turned around and started to think about what he said to me.

A month passed and Henry still hadn't reconciled with Mary I missed her and tried to reason with him but he didn't listen and I still wasn't with child I could see it bothered Henry but he didn't say anything I was grateful for that I was deep in thought that I didn't noticed Henry coming and jumped a little when he hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder _"I have something to tell which I believe will make you happy_" he told me "_I'm already happy, but what is it?_" I answered asking him "_I reconciled with Mary_" he whispered "_You did?_" I turned to look at him shocked "_Yes_" he nodded "_I'm happy that you did_" and kissed him "_She's returning to court tomorrow_ _be there to greet her_" he informed me and leaned his forehead against mine "_I will be more than happy_".

The next day I was standing at the hall for what seemed like hours when Lady Mary finally arrived she came in the hall wit her maidens who bowed to me "_Your Majesty_" Lady Mary greeted me still bowing I grabbed her hands and stood her back up smiling "_Lady Mary_" I greeted her back and gave her the box which held her gift she opened it and saw the necklace "_Your Majesty_" she said in disbelief "_I couldn't…_" she started but I cut her off "_Don't it's a gift I am more than happy that you reconciled with your father_" I told when Henry came in "_Your majesty_" she bowed again I took a few steps back and gave them privacy they exchanged a few words and Henry left after giving her a kiss on the forehead and left smiling at me.

All was well again.


	8. Strawberries

Another month passed which I spend with Mary I was extremely happy but that didn't last when Henry started to act different to me I knew it was because I wasn't with child yet but Lady Mary stayed loyal to me and comforted me. I was sitting in the library with Mary when I started to feel sick "_Queen Ariana you look pale_" she said concerned "_I don't feel very well_" I answered her she quickly got up "Let's _get you to bed_" and helped me up and my maids following quickly behind us "_Go call the doctor_" Mary told Jane who nodded and went in a hurry when we arrived to my room Mary helped lay me on the bed with the help of one of my maidens Cassie after a while the doctor arrived and the maidens stood at the end of the room I asked Lady Mary stay with me after the doctor finished checking me he looked calm "_Well?_" Lady Mary asked the doctor only smiled "_No need to worry_" he told us "_What? Why?_" I asked confused he only continued to smile and rested his hand on my belly and smiled "_Congratulation I'm sure the king will be more than happy your Majesty_" he bowed and left I was still in shock Lady Mary quickly hugged me "_I'm so happy for you!_" she told me grinning I smiled happy too and thanked god and we both started laughing completely happy.

After I was feeling better I joined Henry for lunch when we were eating I started craving strawberries so I called over Jane and told her to tell the server's to bring me some and a few minutes later the servant brought them and I ate some Henry looked at me curiously but shrugged "_How was your day?_" I asked him smiling "_Fine_" he replayed shortly which wiped my smile and I lowered my head sadly I was doing to tell him but I didn't want to tell him like this so I decided not yet. He finished eating and got up "_My Queen_" he bowed to me and left I sight sadly I saw Jane sending me a smile trying to cheer me up I smiled at her sadly and left to my room when I reached my lady's helped me to get ready for the celebration tonight, after I was ready I headed to the hall with Mary and the maidens behind me and reached there and I was declared with Lady Mary "_Her Majesty Queen Ariana_" everyone stopped and clapped to me I smiled and looked to see Henry sitting at the head of the table and headed towards him I reached to him and sat next him "_You look beautiful my Queen_" he whispered to me and kissed my cheek making me blush which amused him "_Thank you your Majesty_" I answered him and started eating once again I asked strawberries and started eating them when I saw Henry looking at me intensely "_What?_" I asked him confused "_Nothing_" he told me and returned looking around the room "_You better get used to it_" I told myself quietly after the celebration's I retired for the night.

The few next day I joined Henry for lunch and every time I asked for strawberries he looked suspicious but didn't say anything and I wondered how long it will take him to realize. I was once again eating lunch with Henry after I finished the servant brought me strawberries I immediately started eating them I looked at Henry while eating them "_You been eating those all week_" he stated "_Yes I have_" finally he caught on I started smiling first he was confused then a look of realization appeared on his face and he turned to me sharply I smiled at him innocently "_Henry?_" I asked him he looked frozen I put a hand on his concerned and he snapped from his thought "_Leave us_" he ordered the servants who quickly left. "_Your craving started recently?_" he asked me I nodded smiling "_A temporary craving?_" he asked again I nodded again smiling bigger he seemed frozen in shock so I grabbed his hand and he looked at me again I rested my hand on my stomach "_I'm with child_" grinning and looked at him waiting for his reaction it took him a minute and then his face broke to a huge grin he got up and kissed me firmly.

It was evening and we were sitting at the table suddenly Henry stood up catching everyone's attention "_May I have you attention I have important and wonderful news!_" by now the music stopped and everyone looked at him curiously "_I an more then glad to inform you that my beautiful Queen is with child!_" he stated and everyone clapped screaming with joy "_Let's celebrate!_" he finished and sat back and kissed me with so much passion.

* * *

The month passed quickly and I was reaching the last week's of my pregnancy and I was huge I thought the I was with twins, I felt fat but Henry kept complementing me denying it which made me fell better I appreciated it. I was currently lying in bed with hands on my belly the baby was moving and kicking like crazy I was leaning one the pillows smiling when Henry came running in looking concerned "_Are you all right?_" he asked out of breath "_I'm perfectly fine don't worry_" I assured him "_Come here_" I told him and he sat on the bed I grabbed his hand and laid his hand on my stomach for him to feel the baby too "_It's kicking_" I told him existed he let out a laugh when the baby kicked again "_He's strong_" he stated smiling "_Yes he is, just like his fathe_r" I agreed with him he laid his head on my stomach "_My strong boy, I can't wait to meet you Nicholas, so it your mother_" he whispered to our child I smiled at him holding his face he leaned in and kissed me.

I was walking in the gardens with Lady Mary when suddenly I felt pain in my spine and grunted in pain Lady Mary looked scared "_Your Majesty are you all right?_" she asked scared "_No, but I think it's time_" answered her grunting again "_Call the Doctor_" I told Cassie and she ran "_Lady Mary, Lady Jane help me to my room_" I told them and we rushed to my room I grabbed Lady Mary hand "_Promise me to stay with me and if anything happens to me take care of your brother_" I begged her "_I promise_" she nodded and another wave of pain went through me "_Breathe your Majesty, breathe_" Lady Mary told me I nodded taking deep breath's finally the doctor arrived and checked me he said not to started pushing yet "_I'll tell you when_" he stated I nodded understanding I was in too much pain too even talk the pain was excruciating after what seemed like hours he told me to start pushing "_Push your Majesty_" I pushed screaming Lady Mary was holding my hand "_Again your Majesty_" I pushed again still screaming "_I can't_" I started crying I was exhausted and in so much pain "_I can see the head your Majesty take a deep breath and push_" I listened and took a deep breath and pushed again screaming and I heard a cry "_It's a boy your Majesty_" he told me "_A.. A… Boy_" I stammered "_Yes, your Majesty_" I started crying tears of joy so did Mary I sight relieved Mary wiped away the sweat from my face "_You did good_" she told me I only nodded too tired and waited for them to bring my baby wanting to see him.

Henry's P.O.V

I was in my study when one of the servant's came tuning in he bowed quickly put of breath "_Your Majesty_" he said out of breath "_Is it time?_" I asked "_Yes your Majesty_" after he said that I started all the preparations and by the time I finished I was already evening I started to getting worried It was taking a lot of time I was sitting in my study it was already midnight and still no news her father was waiting outside her room I must have fallen asleep when I heard the door being slammed I jumped startled and saw it was Lord Nicklaus he looked out of breath he stood there a moment trying to catch his breath when I urged him "_Well?_" I asked him anxious he calmed down finally "_The Queen has given birth to a son_" he told me I froze I have a son! I laughed overjoyed. "_I have a son_" I stated still in disbelief "_I have a son!_" I repeated _"Start the fireworks_" I told my servants I wanted everyone to know that I have son.

Ariana's P.O.V

When I woke up the next day I felt better but I was still tired lady Mary and lady Jane helped me dress and I sat on the bed after a few moment's Mary brought me Nicholas and gave him to me and I held him smiling he had my nose but Henry's lips I smiled at my beautiful son already in love with him "_My dearest __Nicholas_" I whispered and kissed his forehead I continued looking at him smiling when I lifted my head I saw Henry standing at the edge of my bed looking at us with a smile on his face. He came forward and sat on the bed next to me looking at us with loving eyes I gently handed him Nicholas which he took eagerly and gazed at him lovingly "_My son_" he whispered quietly and kissed his forehead then turned to look at me and kissed me.


End file.
